Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a substrate treating system.
Contaminants such as particles, organic contaminants, and metallic contaminants on a surface of a substrate greatly influence the characteristics and yield rate of a device. Due to this, a cleaning process of removing various contaminants attached to a surface of a substrate or unnecessary films is very important, and a process of cleaning a substrate is performed before and after unit processes for manufacturing a semiconductor.
The cleaning methods used in the current semiconductor manufacturing process are largely classified into dry cleaning and wet cleaning, and the wet cleaning is classified into a bath type of removing contaminants through chemical solution by submerging a substrate in a chemical, and a single wafer type of removing contaminants by supplying a chemical onto a surface of a substrate while the substrate is rotated after being positioned on a spin chuck.
The single wafer type cleaning apparatus supplies a treatment liquid, deionized water, and a dry gas onto a substrate while the substrate is rotated at a high speed, and the treatment liquid, the deionized water, and the dry gas generate static electricity due to friction with the surface of the substrate.
In order to solve the charging of the static electricity and the unevenness of the electric field due to the static electricity, an ion generator is located in the interior of the process chamber in which various processes are performed. However, the conventional ion generator cannot actually efficiently remove static electricity of a substrate by removing static electricity or charged particles in a wide area in which processes are performed.
Further, in another method of removing static electricity, static electricity generated during a process and residing static electricity are removed by using an electrically conductive material in a substrate contact point. However, although much static electricity generated during a process is discharged to the outside through the electrically conductive material, static electricity is left without being further discharged once a specific amount of static electricity is discharged.